Frozen: The Alternate Dimension
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: Today is Elsa's 25th Birthday but today will not be a moment for joy. The Shadow of War is lurking on the horizon of Arendelle. War that will lead Elsa to world nothing like she has known before. Will the she be able to get home & save Arendelle or will she be stuck in The Alternate Dimension. (An OC x Elsa story with small romance, a small bit of fighting & a lot of running)


**Chapter 1- Elsa**

It had been 4 years since the great thaw in Arendelle and the kingdom was in prosperity, since the closing of trade routes with Weselton, Arendelle's other trading partners all stepped up a gear, allowing Arendelle to prosper financially where even the poorest of men and women in Arendelle could afford little luxuries, however not only was trade booming in Arendelle but so was tourism as people flocked in their hundreds, sometimes thousands to catch a glimpse of Elsa "The Snow Queen" or her plucky sister Anna who saved the kingdom from an eternal winter.

However today was a more private event for the royal family of Arendelle.

Today was Elsa's 25th birthday.

For her every birthday since her coronation started the same.

"Elsa, wake up" Anna called

"Anna, I'm Queen at least let me have 5 more minutes" Elsa replied gripping tightly to the warmth of her bedding as even a queen with the power of ice and snow can't resist the enchanting warmth of their own bed.

"Come on Elsa it's your birthday" Anna says as she tugs the bedding from Elsa's grasp only to fall to the floor in a pile of bedding and snow. Elsa looks up and can't help but laugh as Anna pulls herself from the bedding brushing snow off of herself "Did you have to use your powers and fill the blanket with snow?" Anna says as she sits on the side of the bed.

"Maybe but I knew you'd come to try and wake me up on my birthday" Elsa said.

"Well come on then, get dressed" Anna said as she darted out the room, Elsa always wondered how Anna could always be darting about, she walked to the balcony of her room and checked the time on the clocktower. 7:30 am, she also wondered how Anna could be so energetic at this time in the morning, As not only did Anna have to do royal events as princess of Arendelle but she was also had to keep an eye on John.

John was Anna and Kristoff's son. He was born nearly 2 years ago about a month before Elsa's 23rd birthday and within a year of Anna and Kristoff's wedding, at first it seemed like he was going to be normal like Anna and Kristoff but about his first birthday they discovered something they saw as wonderful.

John possessed a power. The power of Earth manipulation.

Admittedly they was all shocked when they discovered this power, plus the fact that they found John in his cot with Olaf halfway up an oak tree with that had grown in the middle of his nursery helped with the shock.

As she changed into one of her signature ice gowns the door burst open and Elsa felt a tug at her leg.

"Hey Elsa, happy birthday" Elsa looked down to see Olaf hugging her leg.

"Thank you Olaf." she said as she weaved her hair into her familiar braid as she watched the sentient snowman prance out of the room.

The day began to run smooth, Elsa firstly was able to spend the morning with Anna, Kristoff, John, Olaf and even Sven as she opened presents, from her servants she had gotten a necklace with a light blue sapphire, From Anna, Kristoff & John she got Chocolates, an ice pick (in case one of her ice structures needs a bit more refinement that her magic can't do and from Olaf and Sven a hug, despite the gifts however Elsa knew she had the one thing that she needed, she had her family.

The rest of the day however was not as joyful as Elsa had hoped as even on her own birthday, the title of queen never takes a break as she was called in for meetings with the Arendelle War Council.

6 months ago whilst the royal family were taking Prince John on his first Royal engagement amongst the people, in the streets of Arendelle, Elsa had got news that she did not want to hear.

The escape of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and a war declaration from the Duke of Weselton.

The news came as a shock to the then peaceful kingdom of Arendelle. Since a month after the great thaw, Elsa had been receiving good news knowing that Hans and The Duke had been restricted in their power and rights and was restricted from travel.

However the most recent letter had been the most disturbing.

The Duke and Hans had wrote personally to Elsa, the letter spoke of how she was the blame for this war and no Arendellian loyal to her will be spared and that when they are finished with Arendelle, that she and her sister will suffer the way they suffered.

This letter had hit Elsa the hardest, especially with the threats aimed towards her family. Immediately after Arendelle for the first time in 500 years assembled a war council.

For the war council Elsa had chosen the people she knew she could trust, as she sat at the head of the table she looked at each and every member starting on her left with Captain Leif Goran of the Royal Guard, Admiral Olsen of the Arendelle Navy, General Larsson of the Arendelle Cavalry, Corporal Johansson of the Arendelle people's army, Grand Pabbie representing the Rock Trolls and Councilman Lannister to represent the Arendelle council.

As Elsa became embroiled in the discussion she was taking notes on what each party had to say however he attention sparked mostly upon the dire news that Grand Pabbie gave.

"My Queen, there has been discussions amongst the known magical beings in the kingdoms around Arendelle and it is rumoured that Prince Hans and The Duke have also got magical intervention on their side." The wise, old rock troll spoke, his head hung heavy with the possibility of this news being true as even his visions of the future were clouded upon this event.

Elsa looked at Pabbie and with the most sincere of tones "Grand Pabbie, I do not understand, Weselton is renowned for his hatred of magic so why would he have a sorcerer on his side?" She asked.

Pabbie looked at her "Sometimes my queen you have to fight fire with fire, none know this better than the likes of Weselton, not even the Duke nor Prince Hans have any desire to fight without knowing that they can keep you at bay." he spoke, his tone showed wisdom, uncertainty but most importantly honesty, one of the reasons Elsa chose Pabbie to be an advisor.

It was at this point a messenger burst through the war council door "your majesty Weselton ships spotted a few miles off of the Arendelle border, at least a dozen warships and half a dozen frigates with troops and the main flagship has Prince Hans, The Duke and a sorcerer. " the messenger read aloud."

Elsa looked at her war council. "I can not allow them to fire on Arendelle knowing I'm in this castle." She said before looking at the captain of the guard. "I need a dozen troops and some horses captain" she said as she looked at the portraits of her mother and father and then of one of herself, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

The heads of each section of the war council looked before General Larsson of the Cavalry stood up. "My Queen what are you proposing you do charge head first at the enemy knowing they could kill the queen at free will?" He said.

Elsa looked him in the eyes. "No I'm gonna take a small fighting force to them and keep their fire away from Arendelle, to keep the people safe, plus whilst they train on capturing me we can send the cavalry, the army, navy and royal guard to surround them."

The war council looked at her, some was surprised at how she could have thought up such a tactical move before they could, some was shocked because they'd thought it through enough to realise it was a quite logical and well thought out plan that would work in both warding off attack and keeping the palace and the towns safe as well as the worse outcome being a few men lost or worse the capture of the queen, which in the past has shown to be a bad mistake as even Arendelle's dungeons which have held back some of the most ruthless of attackers, thieves and murderers in place but not Elsa.

"Right then your majesty, I shall prepare the horses and we shall ride when you are ready." Larsson said standing from his seat and dismissing at a nod of Elsa's head, this was then followed by most of the war council except Grand Pabbie who looked at Elsa. "your majesty I still have concerns in case the rumours of this sorcerer is true" he said as he walked along with her out of the room.

Elsa looks at the rock troll and nods "So do I but I need to keep Arendelle safe, to keep Anna, John and Kristoff out of harm." She said as she walked along, Pabbie pulled out a green and blue crystal and held it up to her. "Your Majesty I want you take this, it is a portal crystal. I have taken the liberty to alter its magic to lead you back to Arendelle if you are captured." he said. Elsa took the crystal and thanked him before walking along.

Eventually as Elsa reached the stables, she fitted herself out with ice made armour before looking for her horse as she did she heard a saddened voice called to her "Elsa what are you doing?" Elsa looked round to see Anna standing in the stable doorway holding John.

Elsa looked at her sister and nephew. "I have to keep the kingdom safe" she said only for Anna's eyes to widen. "We're at war aren't we?" she asked only for Elsa to nod at her sister sorrowfully. "I have to help the fight Anna, they have magic on their side as well as only I can help to stop them taking Arendelle"

Anna could only nod in agreement, she knew if magic was involved Elsa would have to step in.

Elsa looked at her saddened sister "It'll be okay Anna, I'll be back before it takes you the time to find the key to the chocolate pantry" she said before riding her horse into the middle of a small group of guards before riding off towards the hills that overlooked the Fjord.

When they reached the hills, Elsa looked out and over at the flagship, there she could see Hans and the sorcerer on deck "General I need you to do what you can to draw their ships here" she said keeping her eye on the ship, one hand on a telescope the other hand had formed a fist which was steaming from the cold of her magic. As she looked she noticed she'd had no reply from the general "General?" she said curiously before turning to see something which her mind registered as impossible.

Stood in front of her was Hans, Sword drawn pointing at her neck.

She looked at him, shock sprawled across her face "That's impossible, I was just looking at you on the deck of a ship" she said as she dropped the telescope at her feet.

"Well what can I say decoys are very good when you get them right" he said looking at her with a smug grin as about several more troops in Weselton colours emerged from the bushes along with the Duke of Weselton and a figure in a black hooded cloak.

"I say we kill the witch" The Duke of Weselton blurts getting an angered look from the cloaked figure who Elsa had deduced quickly to be the sorcerer. Hans looks at the Duke. "Patience Weselton for I have a fate worse than death lined up for Arendelle's precious Snow Queen" he said in a condescending almost mocking tone looking at Elsa before looking her in the eyes.

"Did they ever tell you what happened to me after I was arrested in Arendelle 4 years ago?" he said to Elsa before stepping back as two guards walked forward and held back her arms, and forcing her to kneel in front of Hans as Hans continued his rant. "Well I was sent forth before my family, trialed and then sent away by my father, disowned by him for trying to seize an opportunity to rule, He ignored the pleas of my brothers and sisters and exiled me to a jail cell deep inside a cave halfway up a mountain and left there to rot, only getting a visit 3 times a day from a peasant guard giving me food. I lost everything because of your and your putrid bumbling idiotic excuse for a sister" His face showing nothing but anger, calmness and hatred as he lowered himself down to look at Elsa face to face "Now I'm going to rip you away from your family." he said calling the sorcerer forward.

Elsa looked at him confused as to what he was going to do when the sorcerer held out his hand and a staff began to form in his grip, she tried to pull herself away only to be held back by the two guards as the sorcerer began to mutter a charm causing the ground to tear and swirl until a vortex that looked like water going down a plug hole formed in the ground on the hill. As she watched she saw Larsson break free of his captor, he went to tackle the Sorcerer only to meet Southern Isles steel and a blast of magic. Elsa gasped as an aged and defenceless General Larsson lay on the ground. "I failed you my Queen" the once youthful now weathered cavalry officer said shakily before laying on the ground as the arm of his uniform was now crimson from where Hans' sword cut his arm.

Hans laughed with smugness as he pointed to the guards to drag Elsa to her feet and to the edge of the portal where Hans stood smugly "Seems like this is where you fall, Queen Elsa. But don't worry I'll make sure your dear sister suffers just as much when I give Arendelle the ruler it deserves" He said in a mocking tone as the guards begin to bring her over the edge. "Arendelle with never fall to you Hans" Elsa said as she felt her footing begin to slip and the suction of the vortex trying to drag her in Hans laughed as he then nodded at his guards.

The guards then let go of Elsa.

The suction then took over spinning Elsa around rapidly as she was pulled into the center of the vortex. Hans kept laughing smugly only then to feel himself tackled and falling, he looks down to see Larsson round his waist as their footing slipped dragging them into the Vortex too.

Thud.

Elsa felt herself hit the ground, she knew it was ground as she could feel the grass in between her fingers, she rolled over and saw the portal in the ground, she ran over to it quickly but was too late "Oh No. Anna" she said as she fell to her knees on the site of the portal gently tearing up.

Stranded.

Alone


End file.
